endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Ciceros Strait
Ciceros Strait is the second major location in . Located around the islands of the Cyclades, it is known for its unique geography, an abundance of sharks and shipwrecks, and ancient ruins. It is believed to be the resting place of Valka Castle. It is also home to a large variety of sharks, among them the feared great whites and their leader, a ferocious beast known as Thanatos. Flora, Fauna, and Geography The main draw of the region is its abundance of sharks, of which several species of various sizes can be found. In fact, a vast majority of the encyclopedia's Large Marine Life section can be found here. Some of these sharks, namely the great whites, pose a threat to the player, making Cicero's Strait the first map in the game to contain resident dangerous creatures. That being said, several types of small and coral-dwelling fish can also be found in these waters. Most of the terrain in Cicero's Strait consists of rock faces and shelves, with sparse amounts of coral. There are several sandy coves found in the southern half of the map, and two deep canyons at each end. But the most notable aspect of the region by far is its abundance of shipwrecks, which as one would expect, contain a wealth of salvageable items. Landmarks and Areas Diving Sites North Canyon This huge trench in the northern part of Ciceros Strait is populated by scalloped hammerheads, Indo-Pacific sailfish, and moon jellyfish. The canyon can reach up to 100 feet (30 meters) deep. This is one of the main diving locations of Ciceros Strait and where you and Oceana first enter the strait. Great white sharks appear here at night, near the Wreck of the Pride of Athens. North Ciceros Undine ﻿This diving location is in north-central Ciceros near one of Ciceros's whirlpools, the Ciceros Undines (alt. Dini). Divers must be careful in the area. It is near the Wreck of the Arktos, which was an Egyptian ship carrying lapis lazuli. The ship sinking in this area caused lots of lapis lazuli to be buried there. East Ciceros Undine This whirlpool in the southeast-central part of Ciceros Strait is another one of Ciceros's notorious whirlpools. A cave is believed to be hidden behind this whirlpool, however, and legend says that the Spartans hid their treasure in this cave. Your diver and GG find this treasure as part of the Pride of the Salvage King quest. Triton Village Ruins These ruins found in southeastern Ciceros Strait (near the Red Dome) are home to sailfish, pelagic thresher sharks, and monkfish. There is also a North Atlantic right whale that swims through the area. Although these ruins have no historical connection to Valka Castle, the entrance is actually in the Well of the Full Moon, in the southeastern part of the village. The Well of the Full Moon is also used in the clues to finding the Canopic Vessel, a one-time salvage item found north of the well. The Wreck of the Blood Lotus lies east of here and is where the German Pottery can be salvaged. Other Landmarks Amphitrite's Sanctuary This location near the North Ciceros Undine consists of a sunken ship and some stone ruins similar to those of Triton Village. It is also the entrance to the Blue Dome. This is a tourist attraction to all divers who come to Ciceros Strait because of the manta rays that dance and swim there. The Mercury Coin can also be found here. Cross Rift This X-shaped landmark near the East Ciceros Undine is a play place for bottlenose dolphins. Through the X-shaped cut in the rock, you can find a small cavern containing a coin, glow spots, a whitetip reef shark, and some pineconefish. White Cove This tucked-away shore can be found in the easternmost section of Ciceros Strait. The cove is known for its beautiful white sand, and more interestingly, a hidden colony of Mediterranean monk seals. A pair of red stingrays, surrounded by smaller fish such as teardrop and oriental butterflyfish cover the water leading into this cove. Triton Cove The Triton Cove is found in the center of Ciceros Strait, next to the East Ciceros Undine and Triton Village Ruins. Here, like in White Cove, a group of Mediterranean monk seals is found. The famously-elusive Blue Bird appears here as part of its quest. South Canyon The southernmost part of Ciceros is similar to the North Canyon, other than the fact that the North Atlantic Right Whale circles through here. There are also red and cowtail stingrays that can be found on the seafloor. A basking shark can be seen here, but only at night. Unique Features Ciceros Undines Ciceros Domes Two mysterious domes can be found on the west side of Ciceros Strait, containing strange murals of a thought-lost ancient civilization. Blue Dome The northernmost dome in Ciceros is so-called for two reasons: The first is that there are lots of blue fish in the dome, for example, blue-spotted ribbontail rays, blue tangs, king angelfish and more, and the other can be seen at the surface. A dome comes out of the water, and its interior is painted with blue murals. Who could have painted these strange murals? When were they painted? Red Dome The southernmost dome in Ciceros is so-called for the same reasons as the Blue Dome: it has red Japanese angelsharks populating it, and there are red murals painted on the interior of the dome. Shipwrecks One notable trait about Ciceros Strait is it' abundance of shipwrecks. These shipwrecks contain unique ecosystems within and around them, and hold great interests for salvagers seeking treasures in the deep. [[Shipwrecks|Wreck of the Arktos]] This wreck in the middle of the strait sits directly southeast of the North Ciceros Undine. Several Mahi-mahi and longtooth grouper call this ship home, and a whitetip reef shark makes its home in a shelf of rock nearby. [[Shipwrecks|Wreck of the Blood Lotus]] Near the Triton Village Ruins, the Blood Lotus's decaying frame yields multiple unique species. Common octopuses, goldeye rockfish, and lined surgeonfish surround this wreck, and the great North Atlantic right whale swims around the area. At night, a basking shark makes its way near and around the ship. [[Shipwrecks|Wreck of the Demeter]] The Wreck of the Demeter lies near the North Ciceros Undine in the middle of Ciceros Strait. Indo-Pacific sailfish populate this ship, along with accompanying shoals of Japanese jack mackerel, European parrotfish, and others. [[Shipwrecks|Wreck of the Emerald Lady]] This ship in the southeastern-most part of Ciceros is completely covered in great white sharks, and this is where the man-eater Thanatos dwells except for two points in the game. Caution is advised when swimming here, as the sharks are quick to attack and Thanatos can steal more than a few bars of your oxygen. [[Shipwrecks|Wreck of the Flamingo]] Divers should take precaution when exploring this shipwreck in the west of the North Canyon, as great white sharks are common in large numbers. At night, they are replaced by sand tigers, which are not dangerous. This is where you find the Ultimate Vinegar as part of a quest, and the great sturgeon Lady Dorthea (alt. Divine Gift) is often spotted in the area during the day. [[Shipwrecks|Wreck of the Pride of Athens]] This shipwreck is located west of the North Canyon, in between the canyon itself and its sister wreck, the Flamingo. This ship is flooded by small fish such as swallowtail sea perch, and larger fish such as pelagic thresher sharks. At night, the great white sharks from the Flamingo move to this ship. Notes *Whenever the player dives in this region, possible creatures that can appear on the loading screens include Great White Sharks, Sand Tigers, Indo-Pacific Sailfish, and Mahi-Mahi. Gallery R4E 0007-----.jpg R4E_0006.jpg Triton_village_ruins.jpg thanatos 2.jpg Scalloped_Hammerhead.jpg Sailfish_2.jpg Greatwhitesharks.jpg Lady Dorthea.jpg Manta Rays.JPG EO2BlueSpottedRibbontailRay.jpg angelshark 1.jpg Pelagic Tresher Shark - Ciceros Strait.JPG Monkfish.jpg R4E 0044.JPG R4E_0047.jpg Basking_shark_2.jpg ciceros strait 1.jpg ciceros strait 2.jpg ciceros strait 3.jpg ciceros strait 4.jpg ciceros strait 5.JPG ciceros strait 6.jpg ciceros strait 7.jpg ciceros strait 8.jpg Phantom.png Category:Ciceros Strait Category:Locations Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Locations in Blue World